Goldvane's Guide to the Boss Battle: Recover the Black Pearl!
Amount of Crew : It really depends what level you are, lvl 25 or lower should get a fairly big crew, Someone who has Take cover should drive, you need people with explosive on the cannons too. you'll need some high levels to help you along the way. 'Lvl 28 to 35' You will want some backup. Hopefully some crew members have explosive so they can take those bridges out easily, so if your going to steer, make sure you have good rankings on Open Fire and ESPECIALLY Take Cover! If you're going to be on cannon, explosive is HIGHLY recommended! If you have fury, you'll want to spend fair amounts of skill points on fury and explosive. Don't even think about getting firebrand or chain shot. they don't really do good at this. You'll want to get about 4 people including you. You'll want take cover to steer, hopefully one of your crew will take their time and use explosive, while the other two can use Thunderbolt and Fury. 'Lvl 36 to 41.' You want maxed something, you can take the helm, with a couple other pirates using Fury and Explosive. About two or three people is the amount for your level. 'Lvl 42 and above.' Since you will be experienced, you will probably want to steer, dodge the cannonballs, let your crew fire cannons, BUT you want maxed explosive and maxed fury, for you will every once in a while, take the upper cannons and shoot an explosive shot. You want at least two high lvl cannoneers. Wave 1 ( Destroy the Navy Guards) You want to probably have a healing staff, let all the pirates come near you, flaming skull those navy into the ocean and wither them to their deaths. If you don't have a staff, use something that hits multiple enemies. You will want the lower levels to use dolls and run around if possible, or if you have a healing staff, they can stay near you and get a boost! If you want to steer, there will be other pirates trying to steal the wheel, so stay right next to the wheel at ALL times. If you REALLY just HAVE to steer, then when the guards die, TAKE THE WHEEL! 'Wave 2 ( Take the wheel )' If you wanna steer, grab the wheel QUICKLY! If not, make sure someone else does. Make sure everyone is ready and on cannons to face the small Light Frigates sent to destroy you 'Wave 3 ( Destroy the attack Ships )' If you have a high cannon lvl, let the crew take the Port side and you can handle the Starboard side, Don't use your best ammo, but use something to sink them quickly! Thunderbolt is suggested. NOTE -''' The last ship off the Port side is a little tricky, it's hiding from your attacks. So make sure you don't waste ammo trying to hit it! '''Wave 4 ( Destroy the drawbridges blocking your way ) Make sure to dodge the attacks of the first bridges, for they are easy to dodge, if your long distance, use thunderbolt for it is long range. Use Open fire FIRST, then when its done, TAKE COVER!! Destroy the Starboard and middle bridge. Now, there's two ways to do the rest, the easy way ( with a fair crew ) and a hard way ( with no crew and not good levels ). There is no right or wrong. 'Easy Way.' Now destroy the port side bridge and calm your crew a little, recharge your skills and 'load dose guns' because the next bridge is HARD. When at the next bridge, use Open fire, then quickly jump off the wheel and go to the closest cannon, then shoot an explosive, then quickly change to fury and shoot fury until the open fire goes away, then QUICKLY jump off the cannon and back to the wheel, then quickly do a Take Cover skill. Then, your crew probably destroyed one bridge so go back to the cannon, and shoot an explosive at whichever bridge is still alive. then fury it. Do the EXACT same thing on the next pair of bridges.. The next bridge is easy, just do as same as before with explosive and Fury. 'Hard Way.' : just RUN RUN RUN! SKIP ALL the bridges and then just run all the way to the end and destroy the last bridges and BOOM! ( note this is very hard, do not do it if you aren't lvl 45+ ) 'Wave 5 ( FACE THE GOLIATH!!! ) ( AWESOME music is played at this part so TURN UP YOUR VOLUME! ) ' When the goliath is faced QUICKLY do a full sail, and if it gets close to hitting you RAMMING SPEED!! Then get a LONG distance and shoot thunderbolt and destroy his sails, then sink him. If you run out of thunderbolt, use round shot or fury. then YOU WIN! Now go collect your 2000 REP And Leadership!!!!!! :D :) XD Category:Guides